we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Daisy Group Constitution
'Organigram' To know how we are structured and who rules what: 'Constitution' ARTICLES AX – Administration of We Are Daisy (entry into force: January, 1st 2018). Can only be modified with at least one of the two founders’ agreement. Article A1 – We Are Daisy is separated into six distinct hierarchical layers : Foundation (F), Direction (D), General Administration (High administration) (GA), Bureaucrats (B), Administration and Members (M). Article A2a – Direction can only be chosen by BOTH of the founders. Article A2b – The person who fills the Direction role has to manage the whole We Are Daisy Group (primary, secondary, tertiary branches but also promotion, development…) if BOTH of the founders are unable to do it. Article A2c – The person who fills the Direction role has to, in his or her everyday activity, promote We Are Daisy and Daisy as much as possible and as reasonably achievable. The person who fills the Directin role can too hire by himself/ herself new people for other roles. Article A3 – General Admins are persons who lead an unique entity of the Group, currently: the wikias and We Are Daisy Official Website. Article A4 – Bureaucrats are persons who cumulate at least four roles in We Are Daisy. Article A5 – The fifth hierarchical layer of We Are Daisy, Administration, is separated into three categories: Administration of level 1 (AL1) when the person leads a primary or main branch, Administration of level 2 (AL2) when the person leads a secondary branch, Administration of level 3 (AL3) when the person leads a tertiary branch. Artcile A6 – Persons who were here since the beginning of We Are Daisy, so admins of We Are Daisy Wikia are considered as Admins of level 1. Are concerned: Daisy9 Forever, Jourdon Patron, Marco Paolucci, SonicBoom403, RikiiU, Lynda Melayah.  Refer to the organigram for the Articles A7 to A10. Article A7 – If, in the same domain, it is to say that an Administration of level 1, level 2 or/ and level 3 have each a branch on the same social network, Administration of level 1 manages its members AND Administration of level 2, but not its members, Administration of level 2 manages its members AND Administration of level 3 but not its members, and Administration of level 3 manages its members. Article A8 – A main branch is a branch explicitly named We Are Daisy followed by the name of the site where the branch is opened (for example, on Facebook, it is We Are Daisy Facebook). This kind of branch needs the agreement of at least one of the two founders to exist. The designation of the leader of this branch is decided by one of the two founders at least if it is not one of the founders who will lead the said branch. Article A9 – A secondary branch is an already existing entity which accepts to totally belong to We Are Daisy through its Affiliation Program. The branch, its members and its leader have to respect the Rules Chart of We Are Daisy. The leader of a such entity becoming a secondary branch becomes an Admin of level 2. (Condition on the Affiliation Program page) Article A10 – A tertiary branch is an already existing entity which accepts to collaborate with We Are Daisy without being fully a part of the Group. The leader of a such entity becoming a tertiary branch becomes an Admin of level 3. Article A11 – If the person leading a main branch is not from the Foundation or the Direction, the person is an Admin and not a Director. Article A12 – Roles combine. Indeed, for example, the person who is the director of We Are Daisy and who also leads a main branch will be refered to “Director of We Are Daisy, Admin of the main branch X”. Same goes with other branches and other roles. 'General structure' (Only the highest ranks for each persons are mentioned) * Founders: The founders control the whole Group and its administration. They directly lead the main branches (it is to say all the branches named We Are Daisy) except Google+. They indirectly lead the wikia, the decisions there have to be taken following the specific wikia rules and/ or with its leaders. In emergency cases, the founders can however use their status to force a decision to be taken or not or to requisition secondary or tertiary branches => DFF - DPT * We Are Daisy Director: The We Are Daisy director will have the big and important task to replace the founders or one of the founders if they have to leave => JRD ''' * '''General Admins: The general admins rules unique entities of the Group. They lead the whole team working for these entities, so the admins too if there are. Every decisions for these entities have to be accepted by them and if needed they can force a decision to be taken => DS9 - PFF - DF6 - FXG ''' * '''Admins: Their status is already fixed in the We Are Daisy Wikia Rules Chart. They are decided on the wikia but it is available for the whole Group. They represent the power outside the wikia and can make decisions for all the secondary and tertiary branches => SB403 - LND - IH - TRPDTM * Rulers of secondary branches: They rule their branch without a single modification in their habits, however the petition and wikia links have to be always present. When an important info or decision from We Are Daisy is published, they have to publish it too => ZFM - PD2000 - PDTM - OHT * Rulers of tertiary branches: They rule branches partially belonging to We Are Daisy and have to display the link of the wikia and the petition => LLC - the 4 leaders of our Google+ communities * Members: The Group lives thanks to your actions mainly! You're its heart! Category:Navigation Category:Administration